


All Bottled Up

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't written this much so fast in a while, Light Angst, Not so much a kink more just being comforted by it, Not super deep au they're just not in the hell school, Omorashi, One Shot, Praise Kink, partial wetting, peeing in odd places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Kirigiri is no stranger to burying her emotions, encapsulating them under a tight-lipped lid and a straight-faced stare. Showing weakness leaves you vulnerable to having them turned against you, to letting down those you're supposed to be strong for.Unfortunately, you can only contain so much liquid before it all comes spilling out to make a mess...





	All Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on another site gave me a prompt based off of my fav headcanons and I was given an excuse to indulge, I feel so fulfilled c':
> 
> This is the first legit fic I've written in a while! The DR tag needs more Kirigiri omo so I am here to deliver. This is also probably one of the fluffiest things I've posted here wow, there's actual kisses and cuddles in here :0 (Still some angst and suffering though because who am I if not a cruel author?)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! I had a blast working on it and it was nice to do some non-sexual content of my ships for once! <3
> 
> Also I don't know exactly what kind of tour bus they're on, I just wanted an excuse besides a school bus so don't read too much into it. Let's face it, we're only here for the omo anyways.

What was that childrens' rhyme, about the bus? Something about wheels? She wished she could remember the words. She wished she had any memories about that time, but they were mostly a haze. Just like the haze that was currently plaguing her thoughts, the one that was forcing her to try and seek out a distraction in the first place. How ironic. She couldn't seem to distract herself, for the sole reason that she was  _already_  distracted.

A few things managed to make their way towards the forefront of her attention every now and again. Brief flashes. The overwhelming heat plaguing her skin, partially from all of the people packed into this small area, and partially from her own flushed face. The thin hair sticking to the back of her neck, and the fluffier bushel pressed against her left side. The pressure on that shoulder, and the soft puffs of breath that occasionally ghosted across her skin. Each of those slow breaths brought a quickened hitch of her own, hissed in her throat and caged behind gritted teeth so that they couldn't escape.

Pressure. There was  _so much_  pressure, an unstoppable force that had been steadily building for the better portion of an hour, ever nagging and eating away at whatever scraps of attention she'd had left to spare. It was all-consuming, a single thought backed by a repeating chorus, one that was starting to sing so loudly that she wasn't able to block out-

_"Ahhh!"_

Naegi had gasped out at the same time she did, albeit much more loudly. The bus had just launched them both a good inch or so off of the seat, and she once again found herself cursing their decision to sit in the very back. Her gloves reached to smack against the leather and brace herself as she landed, though it did nothing to ease the absolutely  _agonizing_  pulses that were ravaging her abdomen now. Stiffening, she adjusted to smooth out her skirt where it had shifted, then returned to her proper posture.

Meanwhile, Naegi was stretching his arms back behind his head, a soft yawn escaping his lips before he sighed, glancing over at her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, guess I fell asleep on you. Uh,  _literally._ " If she'd been in a better mood, she might have chuckled at the pun. "I didn't drool or anything, did I?"

"No, you did nothing of the sort. You're quite a peaceful sleeper, actually." she murmured. 

Oh, how she  _cursed_  whatever bump had woken him up. It had been much easier to deal with this while he was dead to the world. She'd been able to sit in relative silence, and as long as she was careful, there had been nothing stopping her from shuffling around a bit in her seat, jiggling her legs a little or occasionally crossing them.

As uncomfortable as she'd been, the past time was actually  _pure bliss_  compared to what she would be stuck doing now. Staying ramrod straight, with her legs sitting proper and her shoes flat on the floor.

"So, how long was I out?" her companion yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are we almost there?"

"No, we've still got a ways to go. You were only asleep for around forty minutes."

"Geez, and we're  _still_  not there? I know the ride was supposed to be about two hours, but I guess I didn't think it would  _feel_  so long, y'know?" He shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "It'll be worth it though, even if it  _is_  pretty out of the way. This tourist spot's supposed to be really cool, isn't it? Which parts are you looking forward to?"

Which parts? She could scarcely bring herself to care  _what_  their destination was by this point, much less concentrate on making conversation. She was sure once they actually got there, she would enjoy it thoroughly, but her only concern for now was surviving the journey.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I suppose I'll decide my preference when we arrive."

"Yeah, I guess that's fair. Sometimes it's better to enjoy something for what it is than getting your hopes up way too high. A  _little_  excitement's still a good thing though!" he chuckled. "Everybody else seems pretty hyped too."

Ah yes. The rest of the tourists on this bus were even more talkative than Naegi, laughing and debating different aspects of their upcoming adventure. They had truly been lucky to catch the last few tickets for this bus, otherwise they would have had to wait several hours for the next shuttle. Although, perhaps that added free time would have been preferable...her aching abdomen certainly thought so.

"Y'know, when we were boarding earlier I heard some people talking, and they said-"

"Naegi, if you don't mind, could we put a pin in this? I'd like to rest for a while, until we reach our destination."

"Oh, uh, sure. I guess it is your turn to take a nap, heheh!" Naegi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Feel free to lean on me, I owe you one after being my pillow."

"Thank you, but that's alright. I doubt I'll be sleeping. I believe I'll just observe the scenery." Like anyone could  _possibly_  relax enough to sleep when they had other problems demanding their attention...

~~~

Twenty minutes, the last time she had checked her watch. Twenty minutes of Naegi's silence, the murmur of other passengers, and blurry scenes crawling past a window that she couldn't focus on.

"Kirigiri?" Apparently bored of his game, Naegi finally broke the silence, putting his phone back into his pocket. She kept staring out the window at the passing scenery, although she hummed once to let him know she was still listening. "Are you okay? You look kind of tense..."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something's bothering you, remember?"

"I know. I would if it was something important, but it isn't. Please, don't worry about me, alright?"

"See, now you saying that  _makes_  me worried about you!" Naegi chuckled, but it was an empty, nervous sound. His grin fell, replaced with a thin line as he leaned closer, nudging her shoulder until she looked at him. "Come on. If it isn't important, then there's no reason  _not_  to tell me, right? Maybe I can help."

"You can't help with this..." She'd intended to sound firm, but her words came out as more of a muted groan, and she pressed back further against the seat. The shift in position didn't ease the tightness growing under her skirt's waistband. She had no desire to mention anything at all, but if she refused to give a hint, she knew Naegi would just keep pushing. She didn't have the energy to spare thinking up lies and debating with him. Shifting her gaze towards her lap, she sighed. "I just...I'd prefer to stop at the facilities once we get there. That's all."

"Oh..." Naegi was quiet for a few heartbeats, nodding in understanding. However, he spoke up again almost immediately, and a bit too loudly for her taste. "Is it bad?"

_Why would you ask that?_

Heat was steadily blooming across her cheeks now, and she fought the urge to duck her head, not wanting to seem any weaker than she already was right now. "It's...rather urgent." The admission felt like  _chewed-up glass,_  each spoken word cutting away at both her tongue and her pride. True, she had often seen Naegi in these exact scenarios, so  _rationally_  she knew he wouldn't judge harshly. But this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to  _her._  She didn't consider herself vain, but it was clear that she was typically the more responsible, composed one. She was supposed to  _set an example,_  not...dissolve into a whimpering ball like a toddler. Which she was  _dreadfully close_  to doing.

No, she couldn't let him see her in such a state. Trying to work some courage into her gaze, she looked him in the eye, and kept her voice unwavering as she continued. "It isn't anything I can't handle though. Relax. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Her companion raised an eyebrow. "It's kind of...I think we've still got, like, an hour to go-,  _er,_  I mean u-until we  _get there!"_  he blurted out, clearly scrambling to avoid making her uncomfortable. Honestly, didn't he realize going out of his way to skirt around the subject was just calling  _more_  attention to it?

The thought of an entire hour ahead of them wasn't comforting in the slightest, but it wouldn't change her resolve. It wasn't as if she had any choice in her answer anyways, no matter if it was half an hour or three hours' journey. Either way, she would still be required to hold it.

As if in pure defiance to that concept, her bladder ached again, this time with a pulse so sharp she couldn't help suddenly squeezing her knees together. There was no way Naegi hadn't seen that, and she had to glance away again this time, directing her gaze back towards the window. "I'm certain. I'll be fine."

Naegi only hummed in reply, then fell silent, spare the rustling of his backpack. Good. If he found something to amuse himself, he wouldn't be dragging her into conversation, scrutinizing her so clos-

"Hey..." Another light nudge forced her to turn again. Naegi looked a little nervous, but his eyes were warm, comforting. Those same eyes soon diverted downwards, and she followed the signal to the object in his hands. An empty water bottle, still capped. He shook it lightly, holding one end out towards her.

She was ashamed to admit her deductive skills were severely handicapped at this point in time, and it took a good minute of blank staring before she caught on. The moment the realization hit though, it might as well have set her on fire, every degree of heat in this forsaken bus flooding her system.  _"Naegi!"_  An unusually shrill squeak from her vocal chords, half-choked by the growing layers of embarrassment she was carrying. How could he even  _suggest_ -This bus was so crowded, and-In front of  _him..._

_Compose yourself! He's only trying to help. Even if it is a dreadful idea..._

Exhaling slowly, she tried to ignore her pounding heartrate, and instead put on an air of calm authority. "There is no need for that. Put it away."

Naegi's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure? Look, you know I've had to do stuff like this before, so it's not like-"

"I assure you, I'll be fine. Now,  _put it away."_

Thankfully, Naegi complied, sighing under his breath as he shoved the offending object back into his bag. "Okay, if you're sure...I guess you know yourself better than I do." Toying with the zipper on the backpack, he spoke up again after a minute. "Do you want anything to, uhhh, y'know, help distract you? I've got a pen and paper, so we could play tic-tac-toe, or that game where you try to draw boxes, or-"

"Naegi." Raising a hand to hush him, she forced a thin smile. "I appreciate it, but really, I'm fine. I'd rather just observe the scenery."

~~~

Another twenty minutes, and the scenery outside the window finally changed. Unfortunately, it was one of the last sights she wanted to witness at this point in time, and as the bus jerked to a sudden stop, she had to grip the edge of the seat to avoid sliding forwards. Well, that was the pretense. Truthfully, it was the only way to vent her tension without being open about it.

"What happened?" Naegi piped up from his own seat after he'd recovered from the bump, eyebrows furrowing as he craned his neck to look out his own window. "Oh, uh...it looks like a traffic jam..."

_Yes, that much is obvious._

As much as she wanted to hiss at him though, she refrained. It wasn't his fault, and she certainly shouldn't take her frustration out on him.

"It's alright. These things happen."

"Yeah, but...are you gonna be okay? Maybe we can slip out the emergency exit and-oh, no, looks like we're packed in...uh, maybe we could-"

"Naegi, I told you, I'm fine. I'm certain it will clear up, so please, just sit down and wait." she chided, glancing over at him with a pointed stare until he nodded and sat back down. Honestly, thinking about routes of escape was only going to make things worse. The best course of action was to sit here patiently.

That didn't stop her from completely unwinding her braid though. Fingers sliding up and down pale violet locks, twisting them in time with her own coiling nerves. She ended up redoing it a good five times before she finally had to admit it was entirely free of stray hairs. With nothing left to fix appearance-wise, she shifted her attention to adjusting her position, gripping the seat edge to slide along in search of a more comfortable spot. A very normal movement, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kiri, I'm  _bored..."_  Naegi whined, glancing at her pathetically. "Are you  _sure_  you don't wanna play a few games with me?" he pulled the pad out of his backpack, holding it up towards her.

If he truly knew she didn't want to be bothered, he would have left her alone and entertained himself. But she'd felt that concerned gaze boring into her the whole time they'd been stuck here, even if she'd never glanced back during the time she spent grooming. He was offering her an out, a distraction to replace the window that no longer moved.

Alright. She would cave. She needed  _something_  else to focus on.

Pulling her hands off of the leather cushion, she took the pen and paper, drawing the lines necessary as she forced a slight smile in his direction. "Very well. If it will entertain you..."

~~~

There were only four squares left. It shouldn't be taking her this long to pick a spot to mark. However, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, the lines on the paper remained swimming in and out of focus in front of her, any attempts to form a strategy crumbling before she could grasp it. The only thing that could occupy her thoughts was the  _ocean_  she was holding back, urges ebbing and flowing to sting  _the very edges_  of her muscles. Just the effort of holding up her defenses against the waves crashing against the shore was taking its toll, leaving her thighs burning with how tightly they were pressed against each other, and her breath coming in soft, uneven pants.

_You can wait. You have to. The traffic will clear up if you simply ignore it. A watched kettle never boils._

This was most certainly  _not_  the time to be thinking about boiling cauldrons, she realized, squeezing the pen in her grip.

"Uh, Kirigiri? You doing okay?"

Naegi's soft murmur pulled her attention back, and she was quick to nod, reaching to scratch a shaky  _'X'_ down on the first blank square she spotted. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. Here, it's your turn."

She was hoping to have a minute or two of reprieve when he took the pen, but he drew a neat circle the moment he had it in his hands, holding up the pad with a chuckle. "Well, guess I finally found a game of wits I can beat you in! Three-in-a-row!"

There they were, a line of circles right where she could have blocked them. Was she truly  _that_  frazzled? Shaking her head slightly at her own inadequacy, she tried to keep her tightened lips from turning downwards. After all, even if he was mostly joking, it was...cute, when he was proud of himself. "Congratulations. I suppose I'll have to consider you my rival now."

"Yeah, look out! I'll be wiping the floor in chess before ya' know it!" he snickered, smirking at her. Well, as close to a smirk as such a genuine soul was capable of. Although, his amusement slowly faded as he looked her up and down. "Try to hang in there, okay? I'm sure the traffic'll clear up in no time."

Did she really look  _that_  nervous? Shifting in her seat, she swallowed, trying to find the words to reassure him that she would get through this. As if on cue, her bladder throbbed even more frantically as her nerves spiked.

_Of course I can 'hang in there.' The traffic can't last forever._

But it  _was_  starting to last long enough to make her anxious. If it hadn't been for this delay, they would almost be at their destination by now. Instead, they were still an hours' drive away, while she'd been stuck waiting for at least forty minutes  _on top of_  the rest of the earlier drive.

Yes, she would still be able to hold it, since that was her only choice. But it would be a stronger discomfort than any she had previously experienced...

"Kirigiri?"

"My apologies. You're right, I'm sure the traffic will resolve. Now, could I perhaps challenge you to a rematch?"

~~~

Three games of tic-tac-toe, and half a sheet of paper they had covered in dots and squares. Fifteen minutes that felt like forty-five, a bus that was growing far too hot, and an abdomen so swollen that she couldn't even sit completely upright, remaining slightly hunched at all times.

The traffic hadn't moved  _an inch,_  and as another throbbing wave kept her from deciding on her next line to draw, she realized that soon,  _she_  wouldn't be able to  _stop_  moving. She'd been trying to sit here and maintain her dignity, minus the one time Naegi had not-so-subtly hinted that she was  _'allowed to squirm'_ , and as embarrassing as the phrasing was, she'd finally relented to at least crossing her legs at the ankles, but that really wasn't helping in the slightest. No, she was far beyond the point of keeping up any sort of facade, and her body was going to force her to take more drastic measures if she had any hope of maintaining control until they reached their stop.

"Naegi, I...I believe- _nnh!_ -I'm done playing..."

"Huh?" He glanced up, clearly baffled as she suddenly shoved the pen back into his hands and scooted back to her spot. "Kirigiri, are you-"

"Ignore me."

"But Kir-"

" _Please,_  Naegi, just- _oh..._ -ignore me! I just- _ah..._ -need to compose myself..." It was hard enough to whimper out between her body's urge to pant and gasp, but she  _needed_  him to look away. Just long enough for her to regain some  _semblance_  of control-

_Hold it, hold it, hold it!_

An absolutely desperate mantra, screaming in her head as another wave of pressure shot through her, a need so intense and sudden that she found herself jerking her arms back to half-raise out of the seat, her legs writhing to try and twist tighter. A moment later she sat back down, hunching forward with a soft, very undignified moan. It wasn't easing the painful throbbing,  _nothing_  would except for the one thing she  _couldn't_  do, and that knowledge only made her dig her fingertips into the seat cushion, trembling all over.

"Kirigi-"

"Naegi,  _please-_ "

"But look! The traffic's moving!"

Grimacing, she shifted to look out the window, and was indeed met with the sight of a few vehicles ahead rolling forwards.

_Thank you, thank you, thank-_

Her ray of hope was blocked out as another sudden cloud of desperation rolled in, her bladder contracting so hard that she nearly doubled over, her breath hitching sharply. It was like someone had smacked her in the abdomen with  _a hammer_ , a burst of pain and then smaller, aching aftershocks that left her body quivering. She tried to clench up against the sensation, but it was  _overpowering,_  forcing her muscles to jerk and squeeze of their own accord. A squirt of wet heat rushed to fill her undergarments, then a second, slightly longer one. She just barely managed to regain control as the wave passed, winding her legs together as tightly as they would go, but the damage was done.

Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing so uneven that she felt lightheaded, and the warm fabric rubbing against her every time she shifted did nothing to ease the pulsing of her most intimate areas, each throb dangerously close to breaking the threshold of her control again.

She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She could only stare at the passing scenery as her prison kept driving, the packed roads on either side distinctly reminding her of an electric fence. There was no escaping, no freedom. Just a claustrophobic space packed with unruly people, people who would absolutely laugh at her if she-

And the warden at the steering wheel, they would-

"Hey, good news!" Yet again, Naegi's voice became the only thread she could cling to, pulling her out of the spiral. She forced herself to look at him, gritting her teeth against the whine that threatened to slip out. "The driver said they're gonna stop at the next gas station since the delay made everyone antsy, and running the engine ate up some fuel. We'll be there in thirty minutes!" He smiled at her, reaching over to pat her back once. "See, don't worry, everything's fine now! You won't have to wait until we get all the way to the stop, just the gas station!"

_Thirty minutes. That's simply three sets of ten. I'm more than capable of waiting ten minutes._

Despite the ray of hope he'd offered her, she couldn't bring herself to smile, only nodding once before she returned her gaze to the window. While she may be grateful, she certainly didn't have the energy to spare for matching his enthusiasm. Keeping her legs tightly crossed, she tried to relax and ignore the throbbing between them. Getting too excited before she actually  _reached_  the rest stop would only tempt her body to open the floodgates early. No, she must remain vigilant, like she had no choice but to sit here and-

_"Ah!"_

Biting her lip against the soft gasp she'd just released, she scooted closer to the window, cursing the bump that had just launched her into the air again. Landing had only made the ache sharper, forcing another groan out of her as she unwound her legs, rubbing her thighs together and alternating which one she jiggled. Naegi shifted to give her more space to writhe around, eyebrows furrowing as he murmured his sympathies.

"Hey, you're doing great...We're almost there...Hang in there..."

_Ten minutes. Just ten minutes._

She'd never been this close to exploding in her life. The pain was almost the only thing she was aware of, Naegi's comforting words fading into white noise. She was so full she nearly felt nauseous, waves of embarrassed heat conflicting with the clammy chill of her own perspiring skin. Her legs were moving of their own accord, shuffling and squeezing until she was nearly dancing in her seat, her firm grip on the cushion being the only thing keeping her hands from flying down between her legs. So much liquid, so much  _throbbing-_

_I can hold it. I have to hold it. I have to-_

The big wave. She'd felt it coming a moment before it hit, but there was no way to prepare for  _the desperate surge of urgency_  that ran through her nerves, leaving her torn between wanting to jump up out of her seat or curl into a ball. All she knew was that her bladder convulsed more harshly than ever, shuddering aches culminating in the sharpest sting she'd felt jolting through her nether regions. She was clenching as tightly as humanly possible, but it was still no match for her body's own desires, a rush of urine jetting out against her will. Warm wetness sprayed against her crossed thighs and ran down to pool under her rear, and sheer panic was the only thing that stopped the sudden stream, her entire being freezing up with a choked hitch of breath.

_I have to-_

It had barely broken five minutes, and she was teetering on  _the absolute edge,_  every muscle in her shaking and stiffened. There was no way she could ever hope to make the other twenty-five. Even if she  _did,_  the chances of them making it to the front of the bus to cut in line were slim to none, and she  _certainly_  couldn't stand outside and wait for some of the other ladies to finish. She couldn't even sit still now, half-rocking in place with her legs twisted together like some sort of pretzel.

"Naegi, I-I have to-" She could barely force the words out, her breath fading into another moan as a particularly vicious throb took over her attention.

"I know, Kiri, I know..." Before she could find the words to finish, he reached over to rub her back, a comforting motion that was  _the opposite of helpful_  when she was doing her utmost to  _avoid_  relaxing muscles. "We'll be there soon, I promise!"

"N-No, I..."  _Oh, no, no no no..._ Hunching away from the backrub, she shuddered, her dampened clothes rubbing in a way that was  _unbelievably_  tempting.

"Kiri, what-"

"Naegi, I- _ah!_ -Can you-I-I mean- _oh..._ " It was impossible to string together a sentence like this, with her face blazing and her lips stuttering between gasps, hitches of breath that sucked away the energy to form words. Tears were gathering in her eyes now from the strain. Pathetically, she pried one hand's death grip off of the seat's edge and gestured at his bag.

"Oh!" Naegi yelped a little too loudly, and cringed, lowering his voice as he turned to dig through the bag. "Oh, y-yeah, here!" He was so quick to act that he nearly hit her in the face with the bottle, and she flinched away, her delicate situation not pleased by the sudden motion.

Grimacing, she carefully pried her other hand free to shrug off her jacket, laying it on her lap before she reached to take the cursed piece of plastic.

"D-Don't look..." It wasn't even a command by this point, just a whimpering squeak as she scooted over yet again, until the hot wall of the bus was pressed up directly against her right shoulder. Then she began the careful task of sinking down, something not made easy when her legs couldn't actually stretch out, nor could her abdomen, but she was determined to get at least a few inches closer to the floor and seat's edge. From there, no one would be able to see her, even if they turned to look back. Once she was positioned, she pulled her jacket higher, until the sleeves were up resting over her shoulders and the collar was nearly covering her face.

It wasn't nearly enough privacy, but she really didn't have any time left. Every few seconds, her body was stubbornly trying to contract again, leaving her squirming in place as she tried to stave off the flood.  _Just another minute, that's all I need. Just one minute._

_"Damn it!"_  A quiet hiss inbetween hitched breaths, accompanied by the taunting crumple of plastic. The cursed object kept slipping when she tried to rotate it, would suddenly drop to clatter against the seat. The one time she  _did_  manage to get ahold of it properly, she finally remembered the cap she'd  _foolishly_  neglected to take off beforehand, and attempting to twist it only sent the bottle falling out of her grip again. The second verbal curse was almost a whimper, but still not muffled by the jacket throwing her own breath back into her face.

She knew her gloves were partially the culprit, sliding along the plastic like socks on hardwood. But even if she took them off, her hands were still trembling, and, even if they weren't...yes, they would still struggle with such a delicate task. The nerves were damaged, stiff and slow from the contractures. Menial tasks, she could manage, and more difficult ones if she had the time to work patiently. But in this condition...

_I can't even open a damn bottle._

It was rare for her to experience such a rush of raw emotion, one she couldn't repress, but she couldn't think for long enough to find a solution. All she wanted was to either cry or scream, and  her mouth settled for a sharp, pained whine, deep in her throat as she hunched over against another wave of pressure, her jacket falling back down to flop onto her lap. It hurt  _so badly_  she could hardly  _stand it,_  endless shrieking in her nerves, muscles burning and threatening to go numb at the same time...Stressful, it was  _so stressful,_  a barrage of stimuli she couldn't process, that overwhelming feeling of helplessness...

"I don't...I-I  _can't..."_  Scattered confessions, barely a whisper, and she had no idea whose ears she wanted them to reach. Another stabbing throb had her legs clamping up to cross the other way, her faint breath shuddering in response.

_I don't know what to do._

She was hurting, and scared, and she didn't have a plan. Just like back then, she was weak, lost, and  _so close_  to disappointing-

"H-Hey, it's okay!" She was aware Naegi was speaking, but it took him putting a hand on her shoulder to actually tune in. His voice was panicked, which wasn't the most reassuring, but he kept talking to her as he took his hand back to fumble around. "It's okay! Kiri, it's okay! Uh, h-here!" He jerked back up from where he'd moved to reach under the seat, holding the bottle so she could see through tear-blurred vision. "I'll hold it for you, j-just, um...Guide me to where it's supposed to press...?" His voice was a squeak by the last sentence, his cheeks burning pink and his teeth flashing her a small grin. Or maybe it was a grimace. Whatever it was, he looked ridiculous. She might have found his face funny, if her own wasn't immediately blazing in response.

This was  _certainly not_ how she'd expected their first moments of intimate touching to take place. Even so, she would honestly consider this  _more_  intimate than those other acts...

Another dribble leaking out to re-wet her clothes forced her to shove her embarrassment aside though, gritting her teeth and nodding her agreement as she clenched off the flow. Wasting no more time, she pulled the jacket back into place while Naegi unscrewed the bottle's lid (he made it look  _so effortless_  that if she wasn't so grateful for his help, she might have resented him). Once they were both ready, she snatched his left hand, slipping it under the cover of the jacket and her skirt, maneuvering it between her legs. She was positive he'd brushed against the damp portions of fabric, but thankfully, he made no comments, keeping his face pointedly turned to keep watch as he scooted closer to sit with his hip pressing against hers, almost as out of sight as she was.

She debated pulling her undergarments to the side, but honestly, there was no real point. They were already saturated, and as long as she was positioned properly against the bottle, it shouldn't make too much of a mess. At least, she hoped it wouldn't. She wasn't quite ready to expose herself on public transit, regardless of whether a jacket covered her.

"Is this good?" Naegi whispered, glancing over at her for a split second. "Let me know if, uh, I need to move it or something..."

"It's fine..." Her reply was barely audible, all of her breath stolen between her own mortification and the next wave of urgency coursing through her body. Alright. The plan was in place, and they were all set up. As her body  _so aptly_  kept trying to tell her: no more hesitating. "I'm...I'm going to start now." In her attempts to avoid sounding so sheepish, she'd tried to force extra confidence into the statement, but her tone came out nearly robotic, much akin to their first few interactions.

"Oh, uh, okay..." Naegi turned back around, pretending to look out the other side's window. "Good luck."

Licking her lips, she kept her own gaze focused on her own window, trying her best to look as if she were simply resting and enjoying the scenery. A much more appropriate activity than  _relieving oneself in their seat on a public bus._

_You don't have a choice. You certainly couldn't wait to shuffle behind everyone, or stand in line, watching them go in and out one by one..._

Just imagining the torture she would have been in for had her bladder aching more intensely, a shudder crawling up her spine as she fanned her legs slightly, the hard plastic rim pressing up against her as she did so. In hindsight, someone of her anatomy really needed a larger circumference, perhaps a juice bottle or-

Her abdomen contracted again, strongly enough to force a slight gasp out of her.

_This will do just fine!_

Feeling the heat of her blush spreading to her neck and ears, she took a breath, praying she didn't look as uncomfortable as she felt. Her heart was nearly hammering out of her chest, constantly expecting someone to figure out exactly what she was up to, but she tried to ignore it, instead focusing on relaxing her muscles and getting this over with as smoothly and quickly as possible. It wasn't all bad. She would feel  _so much better_  once she'd had her relief. She simply had to focus on that reward. This would be much more convenient for the bus driver too. Everyone would win.

She knew beginning would be the hardest, especially after holding things in for so long. That familiar swell of urgency as she squeezed, slowly 'breaking the seal' and such, but it was always followed by a rush of relief and warmth.

Not this time.

The swell came, and she found herself squeezing for several seconds at a time before she had to pause to breathe and rest, but nothing seemed to be relaxing. Adding pressure was only making the tightness and throbbing worse, and no matter how close she got to feeling like she was  _most definitely_  about to release, her muscles wouldn't give. It was as if they'd been locked shut, and after a good minute of repeating the pattern, panic began to flutter in her chest despite her attempts to quash it.

_I couldn't have actually locked up, could I? Perhaps I just need to give it another moment, then try again._

So she stopped squeezing, still remaining pressed against a piece of empty plastic that was  _taunting her,_  and waited. Within seconds she found herself biting down on her lip to choke back a whimper, the river inside her  _rushing_  through her system to pound against the dam in a way that forced her hips to squirm against the seat, her thighs trembling where they had to avoid pressing together, lest she crush the bottle and Naegi's hand.

_I'm truly going to wet myself! Any second now!_

Just a few more seconds. If she could just wait-oh no she absolutely  _couldn't_  wait another second, she was going to burst  _right now_  if she didn't-

Shoving herself back against the bottle with near  _frantic_  positioning, she squeezed every muscle as hard as she could, awaiting the sudden waterfall she could  _feel_  coming. The pressure peaked, then peaked  _even higher,_  but yet again, it was as if every ounce of control she'd lost earlier had returned to her unwillingly,  _forcing_  her to keep every drop inside of her.

_Why can't I-_

After caving and getting Naegi to help her, she couldn't accomplish the one task she had? Something  _this simple?_

It was  _lightyears beyond_  frustrating, and as she felt the first few tears slip down her cheeks, she found her body shuffling in her seat of its own accord, no matter how she willed it to stay still. She felt so hot she could hardly stand the thick fabric smothering her, her skin was cloaked in sweat, and between the pain and her own nerves she was  _extremely close_  to getting ill.

She couldn't recall being so miserable in her life, and even though the rational part of her would fuss that such a statement was hyperbole, untrue compared to other events she'd endured, right now she didn't care. This was  _the single worst thing_  she'd  _ever_  experienced.

Naegi must have heard her breath hitching even harder than before, because she heard him turn around, panic edging his hissing whisper. "Kiri? Kiri, what's wrong?!?"

"I h-have to...I c-can't..." What could she say? She could barely think by this point. She didn't even want to  _breathe,_  every inhale only taunting her further, sending fresh waves of pain through a body on overload. If she didn't squeeze, the pain would hit her over and over, trying to make her muscles do it for her, leaving her  _so close_  to actually wetting herself. But if she tried, no matter  _how hard_  she tried, everything would lock up, forcing her to stay stuck in  _absolute agony._

No matter what she did, it was a losing battle, and it was embarrassing and stressful and  _she was in so much pain and-_

A new pressure met her shoulder, and she was slowly pushed back against the seat, the force holding her in place when she tried to buck and writhe. Naegi's free hand was on her shoulder, trying to pin her. "Kiri, I know it's hard, but I need you to calm down, okay? We have to be  _still and quiet,_  or they're all gonna start looking back here..."

"I-It  _hurts..."_  They were the only words she could choke out, her voice dissolving into a slight sob as she fanned her legs, bringing one of her fists up to bite into.

"I'm sorry..." Naegi lifted his hand, running it along the top of her head in smooth strokes. "We're gonna get through this, but you can't panic, okay?"

How could she  _possibly_  avoid panicking?!? She was in a position she'd never accounted for, never expected to be in. She was  _surrounded_  by strangers at her most vulnerable, she felt like she was going to soak herself any second-

Fingers against her cheeks pulled her out of her racing thoughts, and she found the dampness on her face disappearing with them. Once he'd swiped under both her eyes, Naegi's hand returned to her hair, slowly combing through the strands. A rhythmic motion, gently tugging at her scalp with a pressure that almost served as a grounding point.

"It's gonna be okay, Kiri, I promise..."

Slowly, her breath began to even out, minus the occasional hitch of pain, and she managed to quiet herself, keeping still as Naegi leaned closer.

" _Shhh,_   _shhhhhh..._ " Naegi's breath warmed her ear, and she tried to focus on that sensation, on  _those_  sounds instead of the chattering chaos of the passengers around her.

"Close your eyes, okay? Can you do that for me?" A whisper, a minor interruption before he resumed the shushing. His free hand slid down from her hair to brush against her shoulderblades, slowly rubbing a circle between them.

Still holding her knuckles between her teeth, she nodded, trying to inhale a shaking breath before she let her eyes fall shut. It was exceedingly tempting to keep them open, to keep watch for anyone who might spot then, but she would never have any hope of relaxing if she was on her guard.

_I can put my trust in him. I know that._

It was difficult to remember, sometimes, that she could let him take the reigns once in a while.

"You're doing  _great,_  Kiri...Just focus on me, okay?"

She simply nodded again, trying her best to ignore the constant ache below.

"Okay...I, um...I know something that'll help, but, um, it's gonna be kind of weird at first..." She had to fight the urge to open her eyes and see just how much his face matched the nerves in his voice, apprehension filling her chest for a moment. "I really think it'll work, i-it's just, uh...I need you to trust me, okay?  _I promise,_  I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I trust you." Despite her nerves at the rest of this situation, she knew deep down, none of them were related to whatever Naegi was going to do next. He would never harm her. She was certain of that fact. However, right after those words were spoken, another shock wave of pain had her stiffening up despite herself, using all of her remaining willpower to keep from squirming, lest she mess up the bottle's  positioning yet again. The metal studs scraped against her teeth, muffling a whine. "I trust you. Do- _ahhh..._ -wh-whatever you see fit..."

Now that he had her consent, Naegi thankfully didn't waste any more time, leaning closer to keep murmuring noises and comforting words into her ear. While he did so, his hand slowly left her shoulderblades, sliding down her back and around the side until it rested on her abdomen. She did feel a few stirrings of nerves and confusion when it landed there, but held still, waiting to see what he was up to.

"Don't worry, I  _swear_  I'm not going any lower!" Naegi's sudden panicked whisper of reassurance wasn't actually needed, but she appreciated the fact that he wanted to reaffirm his intentions. He was considerate that way. Sweet, and nervous, and always concerned with-

" _Ohh..._ " She found her attention pulled away the moment her bladder's need spiked again, although she soon became aware of something besides the throbbing. Warm skin, sliding around in circles with a feather-light touch, just underneath her skirt waistband.  _A...massage? There?_  Indeed, Naegi's hand was rubbing along the distended area, as gently as he could manage. She felt her skin heating up at the very  _idea_  of this much contact, especially when she was feeling so vulnerable, but she didn't have a chance to focus on embarrassment when her bladder was shuddering with fresh urges. Throbbing waves and stinging ran through her,  _every ounce of urgency_  she'd been feeling already nearly multiplying tenfold!

Her free hand clenched the seat's edge harder as her breath hitched, sheer  _need_  nearly overwhelming her. "Naegi, I-I'm going to-!" Her knees almost jerked to lock together as her eyes finally opened, but Naegi pulled his hand off of her to hold one of her legs still.

_"Shhh,_  Kiri,  _shhh!"_  His voice was still soft, although she caught the hint of panic as he turned to double-check that no one was looking at them. When he turned back, he rubbed her thigh with his thumb, staring her right in the eyes. "That's the whole point, remember? Sit back, and don't clench up. Just  _let go..._ "

Let go. Right. She was trying to use this damn bottle, not prolong her suffering by trying to hang on.

_Let go. Ignore everything else. Let Naegi handle this. Just let go._

"Sorry. I...I'm ready this time." she murmured, closing her eyes again and leaning her head back against the seat. It was difficult to resist the impulse to squeeze her legs back together, especially as Naegi started massaging her again, but she managed. Instead, she focused on the soft whispers in her ear, the feeling of his soothing caresses over the pain, and the scent of his cheap deodorant, just barely detectable among the heat. She stayed there, with her vision gone dark, and tried to slow her own frantic breathing, putting her entire focus into this moment. It was just the two of them here. Just her and Naegi, no one else. A bond of safety, of trust. Nothing could hurt her when he was-

Suddenly, as the urgency began to crescendo towards a fresh, unbearable peak, she felt it. A shuddering wave of tingling weakness, and then the first trickle. Hot and slowly creeping out of her, and only for a few seconds, but she was so grateful she might have  _cried_  (had she been more prone to emoting, anyways). She had to resist the impulse to look at Naegi, knowing that reminding herself where they were would only risk upsetting the precarious balance they'd just achieved.

"There you go...just relax..." Another feathery murmur in her ear, and she felt the pressure of his massage increase at the same time. Never to the point of harshness, just slightly firmer. The rubbing circles grew more insistent, fingers working the same pressure points for a few seconds at a time before they'd slide to the next. Even though her own need was spiking with each touch, she actually found herself sinking further into her seat instead of stiffening, leaning into his hands instead of trying to resist. It...really was as relaxing as a massage anywhere else, just...with the added effect of making her really,  _really_  have to-

A few more trickles made their way out with certain touches, and while it had started as a slow process, that seemed to be the very moment her seal broke. Suddenly, she was pouring faster and faster, the warmth between her legs an entirely new (but certainly not unwelcome) sensation when she still had half of her senses muted. Little by little, the pain was being traded in for pleasure, waves of exhausting relief washing over her. The river wasn't ceasing, and while there was a slight hissing as it hit the plastic, her own sigh almost covered it up, the glove she'd been biting slipping to cover her lips instead as she all but  _melted_  into her seat. She didn't even have to squeeze, her body giving up control entirely...normally that would bother her, but in this moment, that freedom was pure bliss...

_"Good girl..."_  Naegi's whisper as he gently pecked his lips against her cheek nearly set her face alight, but before she could respond he was already ducking his head, a motion she knew because of the fluffy hair pressing against her shoulder. "S-Sorry, sorry! Geez, that made you sound like a dog...I-I just meant, l-like, when parents, er, I thought, y-you know..."

As he started to trail off, still presumably trying to find the words, she allowed herself a breathless chuckle. Well, more like such an action had been forced out of her regardless in order to compensate for the dizzying sensations her body was currently going through, but at least it also helped make her point. "Naegi, it's alright. Considering my... _current position,_ I don't think I can be degraded much further. Actually, it's..." Was she really saying this? Her dignity had already been thrown out the window though, so what harm could this really do? "I believe it's...helpful." she sheepishly admitted, slowly cracking her eyes open to take a quick peek at his reaction. Just him though. She had to make sure his face was the only thing she glanced at.

It was certainly worth seeing. The poor boy's face was as beet-red as she imagined her own was when he glanced up at her, with those big innocent eyes pushing his eyebrows up to the very top of his head. "O-Oh, uh,  _r-really?"_  She could never quite get over the satisfaction of hearing that voice crack, the squeak of the adorable brown mouse she'd managed to catch in her claws. He looked like he wanted to bring a hand up to his face, his shoulder twitching before he remembered they were both occupied. Chuckling under his breath, he glanced down at the seat. "Um, w-would you like me to keep saying that then?"

Now it was  _her turn_  to get flustered again, the slight wave of nerves sending a fresh burst of liquid down into the bottle. She was forced to shut her eyes and let her hand cover her mouth once more before she risked looking away at the crowded sections of the bus.

_Wasn't what I just said an unspoken agreement? Why must you make me say it?_

Barely pulling her fingers down enough to be audible, she ducked her head in a microscopic nod. "I-If you wouldn't mind...It's... _rather comforting..."_  She was used to praise in some situations, but...never a gentler kind like this. It...it felt nice, to allow her walls to come down for a brief moment. To be the weak one, letting Naegi take care of her...

"Okay then..." Slowly recovering from his hint of awkwardness, Naegi pressed another light kiss to the top of her head, slowing his massage down to a soft, fond caress, tickling his fingers back and forth across the skin while he whispered to her. "You're doing a wonderful job, Kiri...You were really brave, but now you get to relax. Just let go..."

She could feel her breathing finally starting to slow down, her lungs no longer having to rely on panting gasps just to keep pace with her body's demands. Just calm, peaceful breaths, in and out while the stream ran below her...

"I'm super proud of you, Kiri..."

He kept murmuring as her release finally began to slow down into a weak trickle, then a dribble, the last few drops of warmth finally falling out. The emptiness was a strange feeling in itself, her abdomen still feeling tingly despite the fact that there was nothing left. An effect of the overworked muscles, most likely. Still, it sent a shiver up her spine, her body trembling against Naegi's comforting strokes.

"All done?"

She couldn't quite bring herself to say so out loud, simply nodding her head.

"Okay. Don't move too much, because the  _last thing_  we wanna do is bump this, but I need you to lift the jacket." Once she pulled the cover off, he took his hand off of her to grab the lid he'd set on the seat cushion. His movements were much like a surgeon's, steady hands and furrowed eyebrows, eyes locked on his task. Once the bottle was safely contained, he relaxed, chuckling a little. "Wow, you  _really did_  have to go! I had no idea you could hold this much!"

She chose to keep her gaze on her lap as she started tugging her clothing back into place, and then letting the jacket rest on her like a blanket. Honestly, the heat was nearly suffocating, but the clammy, damp fabric she was still sitting in was worse.

"Oh, Kiri..." Naegi's whisper reached her ears, and he sighed, tapping the bottle in his fingertips. "Sorry, I shouldn't be teasing...I guess this is embarrassing enough for you."  He scooted closer, bumping her shoulder with his own. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, though. It wasn't your fault, it was just...rotten luck, y'know? And you've seen me do, like,  _way_  worse, so trust me, I'm not gonna judge you."

"I'm aware of all of that. I'm just...not used to scenarios like this..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Naegi held his tongue for a moment, gently rubbing her shoulder with a free hand. "Think about it though...you got away with something totally taboo...doesn't that make you just  _a little bit_  proud?"

"Naegi, with all due respect, why would anyone be proud of something like that?"

"I dunno, I just...Take your ego-boosts where you can get 'em!" he sputtered. "I'm trying to make you feel better!"

"Well, I suppose I appreciate the attempt. Even if your line of thinking is a bit bizarre." she mumbled. Still, it had brought at least a slight smile to her face, so perhaps he'd been successful. "I believe I'll be taking that, though." she added, reaching over to grasp the bottle with both hands. It was still a bit slick, but without her hands shaking, it proved to be an easier task for the time it took her to set it in the corner of her seat, still hidden under the jacket. "No offense, but I don't quite trust your luck around something so...delicate..."

Naegi only chuckled in response, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah, that's probably a good call. I was actually  _terrified_  I was gonna spill it when I screwed the lid on..." he admitted, face flushing.

"Well, you didn't show it. You were remarkably calm during that ordeal."

"Yeah, well...I knew I had to fake it. You're usually the composed one, so when you started freaking out, I guess...I felt like I had to step up? Swap roles and stuff..." he mumbled. "I wanted you to feel safe...And I guess it helps that I've been through enough of that stuff to kinda know what to do..."

"I see... " Feeling her face heat up slightly, although this time more out of fondness than embarrassment, she glanced away again. "Thank you, Naegi. You...You really did make me feel secure." And  _loved,_  but she didn't need to mention that one out loud. Naegi already knew that...

"Good. I'm glad I could help." Naegi grinned, rubbing her back. "So...we've still got, like, 20 minutes until the gas station. Feel like losing in tic-tac-toe again?"

"Actually, I think I'll take you up on that pillow offer, if it's still on the table..." she murmured. "I'm quite tired, to be honest..."

"Yeah, stuff like this usually takes a lot out of you...Ya' want me to wake you when we get to the station?"

"Yes. I'd still like to clean up a little..." she admitted, shifting in her seat to try and spread her skirt out where it had bunched under her. As she did so, Naegi pulled her head onto his shoulder, his hoodie providing ample cushioning. How he never roasted to death in that thing was beyond her, but at least it had benefits in times like these.

"Okay. Try to get some sleep, Kiri. You deserve it."

Her consciousness was already slipping as she snuggled closer, wrapping both of her arms around Naegi's to hold him in place. Even so, she was dimly aware of a hand beginning to comb through her hair again, slow and rhythmic.

"Good girl, Kiri...I love you..." A whisper, one he probably hadn't thought she'd heard. A flood of affection bubbled in her chest, warming her once more even as the dull call of sleep tried to pry her energy away. Just before she succumbed to the darkness, she tilted her head to nuzzle the exposed skin of his neck, her lips brushing against it to convey all of the emotion she couldn't speak.

_I love you too,_ _Naegi_ _..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment (anon/guest is also welcomed), I love hearing from my readers! <333


End file.
